The Frozen Prophecy: The Schnee Warriors
by PrinceWolf232
Summary: This is a fanfiction based around one of my RWBY OCs that I made purely for fun. I don't own RWBY or any of it's characters, that privilege belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I'm just here to make fanfictions.
1. Description

You know of Winter, Weiss and Whitley Schnee but do you know the tale of the oldest Schnee child? Of course, you don't… She was practically erased from existence when news of her parentage got out. Born with blood of two distinct families, one faunus and the other human, Skyler Schnee just wanted to be loved and accepted… When she was an only child of course. Once her siblings were born, her life changed for the better… Gone were the fears of being abandoned and rejected and instead they were replaced with the need to protect and nurture her siblings, giving them the affection, she never had and in return, she was given the family that she always wanted. Skyler knew that she had to protect them from their corrupt father… Whatever the cost.

A millennia year old Prophecy from Remnant's first time around, breathes meaning and purpose into the life of an unsuspecting child, leading her away from home on a journey that will not only change her life but the lives of her siblings as well. All Skyler wanted was a normal life…. Well as normal as you can get when your half Argent and half Schnee but alas, her fate she could not escape, for in the stars it is written that she was the key to stopping this evil.

In the supernatural world of Remnant, huntsmen and huntresses are all that stands between humanity and the threatening Grimm. Remnant's Guardian in this corrupt lifetime, just so happens to be a cocky and cold Direwolf Faunus who just wants to make her mother proud. To traverse on this destiny unravelling journey calls for some strange occurrences, like the three children following her from their comfortable home in Atlas and out into the dangerous world. Now with no way to take them back, Skyler has no choice but to raise and train her siblings to be Schnee Warriors, all the while, running from their cruel father and an even worse fate… Being torn away from her siblings.

WARNING: This story will contain:

Mentions of Abuse

Violence

Gore

Explicit Schneens (that pun was horrible)

Explicit Language

GXG

G!P OC

OCXCanon

Complete Mind Fuckery


	2. Chapter 00

_**A Frozen Prophecy: The Schnee Warriors – Chapter 00: A Blooming Winter Flower**_

Narcissa's PoV

I raise my hand to knock on father's office door when it is pulled open. I stand up straight, my ears flattened, and my tail tucked between my legs and Ironwood smiles down at me and asks, "Hello, Narcissa. How have you been today?" I swallow hard and I say, "Very good, sir" He nods, patting my head as he walks past and he turns back to the room and says, "Until next time, Jacques" I hear my father grumble, "Indeed" from his place inside the office and Ironwood walks off down the hall.

My eyes follow him as he leaves and I hear, "Narcissa. Get in here and shut the door" I walk into the office, closing the door behind me and I stammer, "Y-You wanted to see me, father" I cringe under his gaze and he rises from his desk and says, "You are falling behind on your business class, Narcissa. Why is that?" I play with the cuff of my shirt and I say, "Well… I-I just thought… I… I don't want to take the class…" Jacques narrows his eyes and asks, "What?" I look at the floor and I say, "I want to become a Huntress... I want to dedicate my life to people without asking for anything in return. Shut behind a desk, making business deals and all that stuff isn't for me" I flinch when a glass flies over my head and smashes into the door.

Jacques kicks me in the gut, forcing me back against the shards of glass. I whimper in pain and he growls, "You are to take over as CEO of your mother's companies when she passes them down and then you are to merge them with the SDC. Do you understand me?" I look up at him and I say, "No" Defiance glows in my eyes and Jacques growls, grabbing me by my collar and he slams his fist into my nose, repeatedly until black spots appear in my vision. He drops me to the floor, and he pulls his belt off.

He sends me a look and orders, "Shirt off. Now" I sit up on my knees and I spit blood onto his shoes. His nose scrunches up in disgust and his lips curl in a snarl and he strikes the belt across my face. The leather burns my skin as it makes contact and I feel a tooth come loose.

I spit it out onto the floor, and I stand up defiantly, wiping blood on my sleeve. Jacques growls in anger and backhands me, his ring digging into my cheek and cutting it. My head snaps to the side and I send a defiant glare back at him and he grabs me by the collar of my shirt, and he drags me outside and throws me into the corridor. He throws me to the floor and continues his regular beating.

He delivers one last kick to my stomach and it takes all my willpower to not vomit and he snarls, "You will do as I command, brat. You are lucky you didn't get thrown out into the streets after you were born. You are a…." I cut him off by standing up and I say, "I am a Schnee and an Argent. I have historical blood running through my veins while you are nothing. You don't have the power to control me or mother. I don't care what you think of me, but you don't own me, no matter how much you think you do" I turn on my heel and I storm off down the corridor.

I push open the door to my bedroom, immediately moving towards the bathroom and I pull my waistcoat and tie off before grabbing the first aid kit from the cupboard. I hear a knock on the door, and I turn my head and I mutter, "Oh… Hi mama" Mother sends me a sad smile, a hand resting on her baby bump and I walk over, and I ask, "How is the little snowflake today?" Mother kisses my forehead and answers, "She has been incredibly cranky for the past few hours and now, seeing the state of you, I can see why"

I look away and I say, "Its nothing…" Mother shakes her head and answers, "I know when you are lying, dear. You have a tell remember" I nod, and I say, "I know. Both of my ears twitch when I am lying" I turn back to the counter and I climb onto it and I reach for the first-aid kit when mother takes it from my grasp and begins patching me up. I take a deep breath and mother kisses my forehead and says, "Sleep dear. You need it" I nod, and she leaves the room. I walk out of the bathroom and I crawl into bed and I fall asleep.

_**The Next Day**_

I make my way to my lessons, a hand running through my hair and I hear, "Narcissa dear?" I turn quickly and I say, "Mama! What are you doing out of bed? You know the baby could come at any minute" Mother smiles softly and answers, "I know… I wanted to see you dear" I walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling as close as I can and I say, "It's good to see you mama… Honest" She pets my head with the hand that isn't resting on her bump and she mutters, "It's good to see you too, dear" Her fingers graze other my ears and I let out a soft mewl and mother chuckles softly.

I pull away from her and I say, "I better head to my lessons. If father finds out that I…" I get cut off by a loud shout of, "NARCISSA SKYLER ASTRA AKIRA DANTE SCHNEE!" I flinch and I call, "C-Coming father!" Mother kisses my forehead and I make my way towards father who has appeared at the end of the corridor.

I gaze at my feet as I make it to him and I stammer, "Y-Yes f-father?" I hear father let out an audible sigh and I flinch as I see him raise his hand and he lifts my chin up and says, "I am sorry about yesterday. The White Fang have been causing me grief again and I apologise for taking it out on you" I swallow, and I say, "It's alright father… I shouldn't have snapped either…" Father hums and asks, "How are you feeling? Klein told me you weren't feeling well this morning…" I swallow hard and I say, "I-I am feeling better, father" He nods and answers, "Okay. Any progress in your lessons? How are your guitar lessons coming along?" I smile slightly and I answer, "R-Really well! I-I am getting better every day according to my instructor" Father nods and answers, "Good… Good. Now, I need to ask you a favour…" I raise a brow and father asks, "Will you stay with your mother today? The baby could come at any time, but I need to meet with Ironwood to discuss some advancements to the military equipment" I nod, and I answer, "O-Of course, father" He nods, scratching behind my ears and he turns around and walks off.

I take a deep breath and I turn on my heels and I head to mother's room. I knock on the door, scuffing my foot on the ground and the door is pulled open by mother's midwife. I swallow hard and I say, "Father asked me to stay with mother…" The woman grunts and nods. I walk in past her and Mother looks over at me with a smile and pats the space next to her on the bed. I kick off my shoes, placing them neatly by the door and I walk over to the bed, hopping up on it as I roll up my sleeves.

I take Mother's hand and I ask, "Are you okay, mama?" She nods, wincing in pain and answers, "I'm okay, darling" She sucks in a breath through her teeth and I ask, "D-Do you want me to go?" Mother squeezes my hand and murmurs, "No… Of course, not" I nod and my tail swishes nervously behind me and Mother asks, "Are you nervous?" I nod and I answer, "Y-Yeah… Not only about getting a new sibling but… I don't want to know if they will think of me different when they get older because of…" I motion to my faunus appendages and Mother sends me a look and answers, "I have already told you that they don't define who you are, sweetheart. Do you think you will be a bad sister because you have the traits of a faunus?"

My ears flatten against my head and I say, "Mama… I have caused the SDC more grief than good. Do you remember what happened when the citizens of Atlas found out that you had given birth to me? I was branded as a freak and many said that I belong in the mines" Mother squeezes my hand and tilts my head to look at her and she answers, "Don't worry about what others think of you. "A Schnee doesn't concern themselves with the opinions of a sheep" You were born a Schnee and you will always be a Schnee. Okay? Jacques has accepted you despite everything so why can't you accept yourself?"

I sigh and I murmur, "B-Because I don't want to let you or father down…" Mother leans over to kiss my forehead and she murmurs, "Nonsense. You could never let us down…" She cuts herself off to push when the midwife instructs her to and I shuffle closer to her, squeezing her hand firmly and I brush her hair from her face.

Mother sends me a pained smile and she turns her head to bite down on my shirt collar as she cries out in pain. The midwife looks up and she mutters, "I see the head" I swallow nervously, and I say, "Come on mama… Just a few more pushes and the baby will be here" Mother nods and pushes when the nurse tells her to. I let go of mother's hand to pull off my waistcoat and tie and then I sit back down, and I hear the squeak of a baby. I feel mother relax and I hear the soft whimpers of the baby.

I smile slightly and the door opens to reveal father and I stand up from the bed, resting my hands behind my back as I scuff my foot on the floor with a nervous gaze. Father walks up to me and pats my head before sitting down on the bed with mother. I swallow hard and Father looks at me and motions towards the baby and I ask, "Y-You want me to…" Father nods and answers, "Yes. Go on..." I walk over to the baby, tears welling up in my eyes and I carefully cut the cord. I swallow hard, tears dripping down my face and the nurses begin cleaning the baby.

I walk back over to mother and father and mother asks, "Girl or Boy?" I scratch the back of my neck and I say, "It's a girl. I have a baby sister" Mother smiles and the nurse walks back over, and father helps mother sit up as the nurse passes her the baby. I settle on the bed, in front of father and mother and Father asks, "What should we name her? I can't believe we didn't plan ahead" I play with the cuffs of my shirt and Mother asks, "Narcissa? What do you think, dear?" I look up and I say, "T-That isn't my decision to make, mama! I-I…" Father cuts me off and answers, "This is your sister. You should have a say in her name" I look away, gazing out of the window and I say, "Winter… I like Winter…" Mother smiles and answers, "Winter it is" Mother smiles and she looks down at the bundle in her arms and murmurs, "Hello, Winter" Winter squeaks and shifts in mother's arms and she looks at me, her small eyes sparkling as she gazes at me. I smile slightly and mother asks, "Do you want to hold her?" I gaze at father and I ask, "Shouldn't father hold her first?" Father chuckles and answers, "I will get my chance later. For now, you need to form a bond with your sister" I swallow harshly, and I hold out my arms and mother places Winter in my arms.

I smile softly down at my baby sister and I stroke her cheek with my thumb. I sniffle and Winter's eyes flutter and they open, revealing cold blue eyes. Mother smiles at our interaction and she says, "I think she likes you, Narcissa" I chuckle nervously, and I say, "I hope so…" Winter wraps her hand around my finger, and I make a cooing sound and Winter gurgles happily and I grin wider than a child at Christmas.

Winter reaches up towards something and I raise my brow as I lean my head down and she paws at my fox ear. I shudder happily and Winter giggles as she pulls on it. I smile softly and I pull my ear away and I tap her nose and I say, "You can do a lot more of that when you are older" My tail flicks into view and she tries to grab it.

I laugh and my eyes flick to the clock on the wall and I pass Winter back to mother and I say, "I-I should get back to my lessons" I kiss Winter's forehead and Mother grabs my hand and says, "I want you to stay, Narcissa…" I shake my head and I say, "I can't mother… I have delayed long enough" Mother sighs but lets me go and I turn on my heel as I pull my waistcoat and my tie back on before slipping on my shoes and walking out of the room and closing the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 01

_**A Frozen Prophecy: The Schnee Warriors – Chapter 01: Unbreakable Bonds**_

_**Three Months Later**_

Narcissa's PoV

"Narcissa? You haven't touched your breakfast… Is something bothering you?" I look up at father and I answer, "D-Do you hate me, father? You know… For being a faunus?" Father places his fork down and answers, "No. Of course not. I know I don't hide my disdain for the faunus, but you are a Schnee. Despite having the blood of one of the most notorious Faunus families running through your veins, you are a Schnee through and through. Okay?" I nod and I say, "Okay father" I begin to slowly eat my breakfast and Father asks, "You want to see Winter, don't you?" I nod slowly and Father answers, "You may go and see your sister after you have finished your breakfast" I nod and continue eating.

_**After Breakfast**_

I bound down the corridor and I stop in front of Winter's room and I push open the door. Winter looks up from her play pen and giggles happily when she sees me. I walk over and I say, "Hey Winter. How are you doing?" She gurgles happily and makes a grabbing motion. I hoist her up and I bounce her in my arms and she lies her head on my shoulder and places her thumb in her mouth. I tug it away from her mouth and she looks up at me curiously and I send her a soft smile and I continue to bounce her in my arms.

She yawns and I kiss her forehead and I say, "Are you tired?" She gurgles softly in response and I hear, "You are really good with her, Narcissa" I turn my head and I say, "Thanks mama" Mother walks over and she mutters, "Wow… That is the first time in the past three months that she has fallen asleep without a fuss. What did you do?" I shrug carefully and I say, "Nothing. I just began bouncing her and it seemed to calm her down" Mother tries to take Winter from me but she begins to whimper.

I chuckle and I say, "Looks like I have a bed buddy tonight" Mother looks slightly worried and I say, "I won't let anything happen to her mama. Plus, you and father need sleep. I know the White Fang have been giving him grief recently and I don't want him to accidentally snap and hurt Winter. I'll protect her with my life" Mother nods and answers, "Okay. Would you like me to place her crib in your room for tonight?" I shake my head and I say, "No. I'll be able to protect her better if she is on my bed with me. I won't hurt her, I promise. I have grown out of my habit of rolling around on the bed" Mother nods and she kisses my forehead and then Winter's and I say, "I better go… I have to study" Mother nods and I keep Winter tight to me as I walk towards the library.

Once I make it to the library, I light the fire and I pick a book off of the shelf. I hum and I carefully lie down on the couch, Winter holding onto me like a lifeline and I begin to read, keeping one arm carefully curled around my sister.

_**Later**_

After spending most of my time in the library before attending my afternoon classes, I begin making my way to my piano lessons. I feel a warm wetness seep through my shirt, and I look down to see Winter drooling on my shoulder. I chuckle softly and I push open the door to the classroom.

My instructor looks up and raises a brow as he asks, "Is Miss Winter joining us today?" I nod and I say, "Yes sir… I hope that's okay" I hold up a baby bag that mother gave me after she hunted me down in the library.

Percy shakes his head and answers, "It's no problem" I nod, and I sit down at the piano and Winter shifts in my arms and I look down at her to see her staring intently at the piano. I raise a brow and I ask, "What's up, Snowball?" I place Winter on my lap, facing the piano when she reaches towards it and she pushes down on one of the keys, laughing when the sound reverberates around the room.

Percy raises a brow and I kiss the top of Winter's head and I say, "Winter, keep your hands off the piano, please" Winter looks up at me, slowly placing her hands on in her lap and Percy clears his throat and asks, "Are you ready to resume the piece from last week?" I nod and I say, "Yes sir" Percy nods and answers, "Okay. Go ahead" I hum, and I place my hands in the correct positions and I begin to play.

A few minutes into the piece of music, Winter presses down on a piano key and I chuckle softly but I continue playing. After the same amount of time, I see Winter trying to mimic my hand positions. She looks up at me, an adorable pout on her lips and she points to the piano. I stop playing and I ask, "Do you want to play too?" Winter claps her hands happily and she gurgles in response.

I chuckle and I place her hands on two keys that are needed in the piece at a later date. I set up my scroll so it is recording, so I can show mother later and I ask, "Ready, snowball?" Winter makes a squeaking noise and I pick up from where I left off, tapping Winter's small hands with my thumbs when I want her to press down on a note.

After class, I bounce Winter in my arms as I walk back towards my bedroom and I feel her fingers fiddling with my tie. I smile and I say, "I'm proud of you Winter… You did really well today" Winter sends me a gummy smile and I kiss her nose. I pick her up and I nuzzle my nose against hers as I continue walking down the corridor. Winter grabs at my ears and I laugh softly as I push open the door to my room.

I lie Winter down on the bed as she gurgles happily and I pull off my shirt, wincing at the pain in my back and I sit down on the bed and Winter crawls over to me and pokes a lashing with her finger. I send her a look and I ask, "What's the matter?" Her finger comes away red and I hiss, quickly grabbing my shirt and I swallow when I notice that one side of my shirt is stained red.

I throw it in the hamper, and I pick Winter up and I walk towards the bathroom and I begin drawing a bath. I sit on the seat beside the bath and I bounce Winter on my knee as I clean the blood off of her finger. I kiss her forehead, stroking the tuft of white hair on her head and I make sure the bath isn't too hot before I turn off the taps.

I tap Winter's nose as I sit her down on the seat while I shuffle out of the rest of my clothes. After I place them in the hamper, I undress Winter and then I shuffle into the bath.

I sit Winter in the smaller bath beside me and she splashes happily. I sigh softly with a smile, resting my head on the edge of the bath as I gaze at my baby sister and I ask, "What am I going to do with you, eh Winter?" Winter squeaks and I hear, "Narcissa?" I look at the door and I call, "In here mama!" Mother walks into the bathroom and Winter splashes water in my face and I send her an unimpressed look despite the grin on my face and Winter laughs.

I look up at mother, resting my arms on the edge of the bath and I ask, "Did you need something mama?" Mother shakes her head and answers, "No… I just wanted to check on you" I nod, and she sits on the seat next to the bath and asks, "Has Winter been behaving?" I nod, giving Winter the chance to tug at my ear and I say, "Yeah. She slept for most of my classes but was insistent on trying to play the piano with me" I reach for my scroll on the edge of the bath and I pass it to her.

Mother presses play on the video and I watch the smile rise on her face. Mother places my scroll on the counter by the sink and I grab the bottle of shampoo from the side of the bath and I mutter, "Sit still, snowball. I don't want to get any in your eyes" I wet her hair carefully and I squeeze some shampoo onto my hand before rubbing it into her small tuft of hair.

Winter whimpers and I say, "I know little one. It's okay" Once I am finished, Mother reaches over to keep her supported as I wash it out of her hair. Winter fists her hands and whimpers some more. I lean over to kiss her cheek before I grab the conditioner and repeat the process.

After I am done, mother looks at me and asks, "Would you like me to take her into your room and dress her so you can relax for a while?" I shake my head and I say, "No. Just empty out the soapy water and refill it and she can play with the rubber grimm" Mother nods and she passes Winter to me and I sit her on my knees and I send her a smile as she reaches forward to play with my ears.

I kiss her nose and I ask, "What are you doing, Snowball?" Winter leans forward and she begins chewing on the tip of my ear. I shudder at the weird feeling and I say, "Winter… I'm not sure that my ear tastes very nice…" Winter gurgles and mother picks her up and places her back into the smaller bath. I place my rubber grimm bath toys in the water and she is immediately drawn to the Beowolf. I smile and ask, "Do you like that one?" Winter nods and she looks at it and then at me before pointing to my ears and giggling. I smile and Mother kisses my forehead and I begin to wash myself as she watches Winter.

After drying myself, Winter and the small rubber Beowolf, mother dresses Winter while I pull on my own sleepwear. I grab a baby bottle from my bag, and I pull a dust crystal from my satchel and I nick my hand with it, causing a burst of flame to flicker in my hand. I warm up the bottle before extinguishing the flame and I walk over to Winter and I pass her the bottle. She takes it from my hands and she lies down on her back before using her foot to keep the bottle in her mouth.

Mother chuckles and points out, "You know, you did the same thing as a baby…" I raise a brow and I ask, "Really?" Mother nods and answers, "Oh yeah… All the time. I see a lot of you in Winter and she loves you to death… I can already see it. The look in her eyes and on her face whenever you are around would probably rid Remnant of all evils if it could…" I smile and I place a small towel over my shoulder as Winter takes her foot away from the bottle and I lift her up and I begin to burp her. Mother smiles and says, "You are like a natural parent… How did you pick up on this so quickly?" I smile and I say, "I read all the books about baby care in the library the day after Winter was born. I didn't want to be unprepared or negligent towards her so I wanted to make sure I knew everything…" Mother nods and answers, "There are always some things that books can't teach you… Remember that, darling" I nod and I say, "I will mama" I smile softly when Winter burps, splattering a small amount of vomit on the towel. I place her in my lap and I wrap up the towel and I throw it into the hamper.

I stand up, cradling Winter in my arms as I shuffle into bed. I lie her down next to me and I lie on my side and I curl my tail around her and I curl my body around her. Mother leans over to kiss my forehead and then she kisses Winter and she mutters, "Good night, you two" I hum and I answer, "Night mama" Winter gurgles in response and mother walks out, closing the door behind her.

I run my fingers through Winter's hair and I begin humming a soft tune that I remember mother humming to me when I was a baby. Winter's eyes meet mine and they glimmer in the moonlight as the seem to light up. I kiss her nose and I begin to softly sing:

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

I hear Winter's soft breathing after I have finished singing and I curl further around her and I begin to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 02

_**A Frozen Prophecy: The Schnee Warriors – Chapter 02: Another New Addition**_

_**6 Years Later**_

Winter's PoV

"A B-! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE STUDYING FOR THAT CLASS!" I swallow hard as I hear Father's voice boom through the corridor and I hear, "AND I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE THAT CLASS! IT WON'T HELP ME BECOME A HUNTRESS NOW WILL IT?!" A loud slap rings through the hall and I whimper as I stop just short of the door and I hear father growl, "You will not become a blasted Huntress! You are to take over as Heiress to the SDC and that is final young lady!" Narcissa scoffs at him and snaps, "No. You don't have the right to dictate my life! The last time I checked, you weren't my father!" The door slams closed, and I hear the sound of someone hitting the floor and then the sound of a belt whipping through the air.

I narrow my eyes and I slam open the door and I shout, "FATHER!" The man looks up with a narrow glare and he growls, "What?" I swallow and father raises his free hand and he snaps, "Spit it out, girl!" I glare up at him and I say, "Narcissa was helping me with my studies! That's why she got a B- in her business class" Father's eye twitches and he turns towards me and he makes a move to backhand me when Narcissa grabs his wrist and snaps, "You can do whatever you want to me but you will _**not **_hurt Winter" Father glares at her and Narcissa looks back at me and mutters, "Go to your room. I'll be there in a minute, okay?" I make a move to protest when Narcissa sends me a stern glance. Tears pool in my eyes and I turn and walk out of the door, making my way to my room.

Another hour passes before Narcissa walks into my room, beaten and bruised. I jump off of my bed and crashing into her. She stumbles weakly and mutters, "Hey now… What's the matter, snowball?" I choke on my falling tears and I cry, "You got hurt because of me…" Narcissa closes my door, picking me up as she does and she walks over to the bed, sitting down with me in her lap like she used to do when I was little.

She wipes away my tears and answers, "Don't you dare blame yourself" She coughs harshly, the rattling in her chest becoming more apparent and I watch as blood splatters onto her hand and my eyes widen in horror. She clenches her fist with a grimace, wiping the stray blood off her lower lip with her thumb and she answers, "None of this was your fault. Father is, by all accounts, a very bad man. I don't want you to get hurt by him… _**Ever**_… So, if I have to take the beatings to protect you then so be it"

My bottom lip begins to quiver, crystal clear tears blurring my vision and I stammer, "B-But I want to protect you too! I-Isn't that what siblings are supposed to do?" Narcissa smiles and answers, "Yes… but that is the job of an older sibling, Winter. When mother has the baby, it will be your job as well as mine to protect our little sibling" I nod and Narcissa's ears perk up and she places me down and mutters, "Stay here" I am about to protest when Narcissa walks out, closing the door behind her.

Narcissa's PoV

I make it to mother's room, and I hear, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S ANOTHER GIRL?!' WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE BRATS!" I push open the door and Mother answers, "It's not my fault that it's another girl" Father paces back and forth angrily and growls, "I want a son, woman! A son! To continue the legacy! Not throw it away!" I slam the door closed and I scoff, "Throw away the legacy?! Is that what I do, is it?! After I managed to up the profits when you were in Mistral for a month, apparently _**I'M **_the one that is throwing away the legacy?! That's rich coming from you!" Father narrows his eyes and barks, "What are you doing here? You should be studying! As should your little bitch of a sister" My vision flashes red and I walk up to him and slam my forehead into his nose.

Father crumbles to the ground, holding his nose and I bark, "Don't you dare talk about Winter like that. As for what I'm doing here… I'm here to meet my little sister and support my mother because all you seem to do is belittle and degrade _**my**_ family" I walk around him as I straighten out my waistcoat and I sit next to mother.

I send her a smile and she kisses my forehead and the door opens and I motion for Winter to come over here as Father stands up. Winter walks over to the bed and Father growls angrily and storms out, slamming the door behind him.

I pick Winter up and Mother says, "I want you two to meet Weiss. She's your baby sister" I smile happily, and I sniffle softly. Winter reaches forwards to take Weiss' hand and she says, "I'll be the best big sister ever" Mother smiles and answers, "I have no doubt about that, Winter… After all, you have had one of the greatest role models anyone could ask for" She looks pointedly at me and I say, "We have had a bit of an adventure… Haven't we Winter?" Winter nods, looking up at me with a smile and I kiss her forehead and I say, "and I'll protect you both with my life… No matter what. Through heaven or hell, fire or rain, I will be there for the both of you… No… For all of you" I squeeze mother's hand and Winter curls into me as we watch Weiss sleep.

After a few hours of meeting Weiss, I retire to my bedroom, wanting nothing more than to curl up in my bed and sleep. I hear the sound of footsteps behind me and I call, "You don't have to hang so far back, Winter. What's the matter?" I turn to face my little sister and Winter plays with the hem of her nightie, and she asks, "Can I sleep with you? I don't want to sleep alone while Father's angry" I nod and I say, "Come on, little one. I'll protect you" I take her hand and I lead her to my room.

She climbs onto the bed and I begin dressing for bed. I climb in beside Winter who immediately crawls, so she is lying on my chest. I kiss her forehead and I run my hand through her hair, and I say, "I'm sorry for being so stern with you today… I…" Winter looks up at me and answers, "It's okay. I know you were just trying to protect me" I sigh, and I am about to say something when Winter lies back down and mutters, "Just go to sleep" I chuckle and I murmur, "Okay. Goodnight Winter" Winter nuzzles closer to me as I wrap my arms around her and she answers, "Night Cissa" I kiss her forehead before falling into a blissful slumber.


	5. Chapter 03

_**A Frozen Prophecy: The Schnee Warriors – Chapter 03: A Little Brother Joins The Fold**_

Phoenix's PoV

I walk down the halls of the Schnee Manor, looking for Winter and Weiss when one of the servants run up to me. I raise a brow and I ask, "What is it?" The servant sucks in a breath and answers, "Miss Winter and Miss Weiss are both sick, ma'am. Should I inform your father?" I let out a gruff sound, "Tch. No. I'll look after them. Where are they?" I ask curiously. The servant stands up straight and answers, "They are both in your room. They requested it specifically" I nod and I say, "Alright… Thanks" I send a quick nod at her before walking past her and towards my room.

I push open the door at the sounds of my sisters groaning sickly and I ask, "Are you two up for visitors?" Winter looks up from her place on my bed and whines, "Cissa" I walk over and I settle myself on the bed next to her and I brush her hair out of her eyes and I say, "I know, Winter… I know" I settle in between the two sick girls and they both curl into me.

I wrap my arms around them protectively and Weiss asks, "Can you sing to us, Cissa?" I kiss her sweaty forehead and I answer, "Are you sure, Angel? I want to let you sleep…" Winter hums and answers, "We sleep better when you sing to us" I nod and I say, "Okay…" I take a deep breath and I begin to sing;

_Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found_

_In her waters, deep and true  
Lay the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned_

_Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?_

_Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found_

I hear the soft snoring of my sisters and I shuffle out from under them and I kiss both of their foreheads before walking out and quietly shutting the door. I take a deep breath and I hear, "Miss Schnee!" I turn around and I ask,, "What is it?" Klein keels over, resting his hands on his knees, "Y-Your mother! She's giving birth and has requested you be by her side" He pants, trying to catch his breath. I nod and I say, "Thank you Klein. Could you watch the girls for me?" Klein nods and answers, "Of course…" I nod and I run off in the direction of my mother's room.

I slam open the door when I make it to the room and I quickly pull off my tie and my waistcoat and I walk over to mother. I sit down next to her and she winces and sucks in a breath through her teeth and asks, "You got here fast…" I chuckle and I say, "I unlocked my Semblance a while ago, mama… I used the Glyphs to get here" Mother reaches up to stroke my cheek and she murmurs, "That's my girl" I smile softly and the midwife instructs her to push.

Mother cries out and I clasp her hand between mine and she squeezes hard. I wince softly, my aura taking the brunt of the pain and I hear the whimpering of a baby after a few minutes. I rise to my feet, walking over to the small child and I cut the cord instinctively. The midwife wraps the baby in a blanket and hands him to me and I smile softly. I walk over to mother and I sit down on the bed and I say, "It's a boy mother… I have a baby brother" Mother lets out a gasp of relief and I ask, "What are you going to name him?" Mother hums and answers, "Whitley… Whitley Schnee" I hum and I say, "Cute…" I look at the watch on my wrist and I say, "Forgive me mother, but I must get back to Weiss and Winter. They aren't well and I don't want them to wake up without me" Mother nods and answers, "Okay dear. I love you" I send her a grin and I say, "I love you too mama…" I look down at my little brother and I kiss his forehead and I say, "I love you too little brother" He squeaks in response and I stand up, grabbing my tie and my waistcoat and I walk out of the room and off towards my room.

I push open the door to my room, to see Winter and Weiss still sleeping soundly. I smile and I walk over to the bed, pulling off my shirt and grabbing a tank top and a pair of sleeping shorts from my dresser. I quickly tug them on and I hear Weiss whimper. I turn around, walking over to the bed and I say, "I'm here Weissy… You're okay…" I climb in between her and Winter and they both curl into me and I hear, "Where did you go?" I run a hand through my hair and I say, "Mother went into labor. I had to be there for her"

Weiss looks up at me and asks, "And? What do we have?" I smile and I say, "A little brother… His name is Whitley" Winter looks up and asks, "We finally have a baby brother?!" I nod and I say, "Yes. Is that a good thing?" Weiss sits up and answers, "Yes and no…" A large sneeze mixed with a cough cuts her off and I rub her back. Once she stops coughing, she continues, "Father will just try to manipulate him… Won't he" I stroke her hair and I say, "I won't let that happen… I promise" I kiss her forehead and Winter asks, "Narcissa? Have you thought about what you want to do? Like, as a job?"

I nod and I say, "Yes… I have. I want to study at Atlas Academy to become a Huntress but that would mean that I would have to leave you two and Whitley behind and I don't want to leave you with him" Weiss looks up at me and states, "You can't use us as an excuse to go out and not achieve your dream" I sigh and I say, "It's not an excuse, Weiss, it's a fact. Father could snap at any point with either of you…. He has done with me, so I know from experience. I couldn't bare it if any of you got hurt" Winter snuggles closer to me and asks, "Will you stay with us now?" I nod and I say, "Of course" I pull them both into my embrace and we all fall asleep after a few minutes.


End file.
